The Hero, the Sheikah, and the Muffin
by Kitty and Kurry
Summary: Fluffy SheikLink shounenai. AU. What happens when you mix elves, sheikah, and muffins? Well, read on to find out.


Short little drabble. Link/Sheik Shounen-ai. Fluffy as hell. Just a note, Sheik is a separate person from Zelda in the AU of this one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Link, Sheik, or any of the games they have been in. Nintendo and (in the case of Minish Cap) Capcom do.

* * *

I sat in a corner, observing my Hylian companion curiously. Link sat in the opposite side of the room, eyeing the baked good on the table with no mall amount of suspicion. I knew that Link had lived a very sheltered life as a Kokiri, and then lost seven more years, but this was just silly. I watched as he poked that same baked good. Once. Twice. Three times.  
"Link, why are you looking at that muffin as if it's going to explode?" I asked the long-eared blonde. Link's cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink.  
"Er… what's a muffin?" he questioned, embarrassed at his own lack of knowledge. I had to bite back a smile. It shouldn't have been really necessary with my face cover on, but somehow, Link always knew.  
"It's food, Link. It's not dangerous. It's a gift for you, not a bomb," I replied patiently.  
"…Oh," replied Link, blushing harder and fidgeting slightly. "…a gift for me? Where did it come from?" he inquired, childlike curiosity evident in his disconcertingly blue eyes. I froze at this one. Where, indeed? I couldn't tell him that I, the ever-stoic Sheik, had made muffins to cheer him up upon his return from the Shadow Temple. But, I hadn't thought up a good excuse, either. Think fast, Sheikah.  
"…Some admirer of yours brought some muffins for you whilst you were gone," I declared, hoping that would fool him and pushing down a faint blush. But Link caught it. Link _always _caught it. He looked at me slyly.  
"…But nobody but you knows that I'm staying here," he pointed out, suddenly far too observant for my liking. Curse you, elf. Link grinned at my silence, going in for the kill.  
"…Which would mean _you _are the only one who could have made these muffins," he observed confidently. "And besides, you have flour on your face," Link finished. 

Curses. Curses, curses, curses.

"…Maybe I did," was all I replied, failing to fight back my blush this time. Link's eyes sparkled in triumph and something else I could not quite place.  
"Aha! So you _do_ have emotions. I knew it. You couldn't hide it forever, Sheik," he teased. Of course I had feelings, despite what I may have others believe. Oh, I had feelings. And my feelings for the stunning blonde sitting in front of me were going to get me in trouble someday.

I had been in love with those eyes ever since the first time we met, when Link was but a confused young man with the heart of a child. And it killed me to watch a little more of that beautiful, childlike innocence fade away with each passing day. I could never let Link find out about my feelings for him, however. I was his guide, and if he were to tell me to leave he would almost certainly meet with disaster due to his inexperience. So I stayed silent, watching the candle on the table slowly burn. Link looked at me for a long moment, then stood.

"…It's late. I'm going to bed now… and thank you, Sheik," he said, smiling at me at placing his hand on my shoulder as he left the room. I trembled slightly at his touch, and as I watched him disappear into the next room, a deep blush spread over my face. I scolded myself internally; I was a Sheikah warrior, not lovesick schoolgirl! I sighed and contented myself with watching the candle and musing. Hours passed like that, knowing I should sleep, but unable to. The candle had burned down to nearly nothing but a puddle of melted wax. I pulled my face cover off and let it slide to the table in a waterfall of cloth. I could allow myself this one moment with my face exposed; it was not as if anyone were around to see it.

Not even Link had ever seen my face. I suddenly found myself standing and walking silently into Link's room, and sitting on the edge of his bed, just quietly watching him. His innocence seemed to return in full force while he was asleep. "…so beautiful…" I breathed to the silent room. "…my companion...my hero...my friend…I love you…if only I could have you…" I whispered sadly.

"You could try asking, you know," he replied suddenly, opening his eyes.

I think I nearly had a heart attack. My eyes widened in horror. He had heard! Oh, you foolish Sheikah- my face cover! I hadn't put it back on! I went to stand, but Link's hand caught my wrist and pulled me back down. He was studying my face almost hungrily. I flushed, extremely self-conscious.

"L-Link…I…" I began. "…Shhhh," he replied. "…You're breathtaking," he breathed. I turned such a deep shade of scarlet at this my face must have matched my eyes. "Wh…me?" I questioned, stunned.  
"Yes, you. I love you, my gorgeous Sheikah," he replied, and fireworks abruptly flew through my vision as he leaned up and pressed his lips against my own.

* * *

End! Yay! Please review? 


End file.
